


(But) I Do

by myth_love29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, so I'm giving them one, so MUCH italics, they deserved a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_love29/pseuds/myth_love29
Summary: "I want to marry you, Ben Solo. I want to wear a dress that makes me feel like a princess and I want you to look like a prince. I want Han to walk me down the aisle and maybe he'll dance with me while you dance with Leia. I want to stand in front of all our friends, whether that's four or forty or four hundred, and tell them how much I love you. I know this sounds disgustingly fairy tale-esque, and not like me at all, but I don't care. I want it, all of it, with you."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	(But) I Do

"Ben, your mother will never forgive us if we don't."

"She'll get over it," he retorted.

He didn't mean it, she knew he didn't mean it but it didn't stop her exasperated groan.

"Ben, _I'll_ never forgive you if you try and break your mother's heart _again_. And...."

He looked at her sheepishly.

"And... _I_ want a wedding, I want the full production, with all the good and bad experiences that go with it." Rey hopped down from the countertop and deposited her empty teacup in the sink before making her way over to him on the couch. She needed to bring the big guns if she wanted to win him over to the idea of a proper wedding. 

Ben closed his laptop and set it aside as she took a seat beside him. She threaded her fingers through his and shifted enough to have his eyes.

"There weren't many comforts growing up at Plutt's. You know this, you know my childhood was...not good. All I really had, other than the couple of dolls I made, were my dreams. My imagination. I thought about my parents all the time, how they'd come back for me and the kind of life we'd have."

Playing in a garden, her bare feet skipping through lush green grass.

Baking with her parents, the smell filling a beautiful house.

Playing with a fake tea set, wearing one of her mum's hats that'd be far too big.

Playing dress up with a dog.

Having proper tea, wearing her own hat.

Sunday roasts.

Bedtime stories and they'd do different voices for each character.

Going on holiday to a beach.

Schoolwork proudly displayed on a fridge.

School field trips where they'd chaperone.

Sleepovers with friends.

School formals.

Getting ready for said formal and even having a date.

Her date and her going to the same university and getting engaged after graduation.

Wedding dress shopping with her mum.

Her dad walking her down the aisle.

A husband who'd love her and would always be there - forever.

Children who'd know nothing but love and compassion.

A happily ever after.

"I held out hope for so long. It wasn't until graduation that I finally accepted they weren't coming back. I still dreamed though."

Ben's free hand wiped away her silent tears. Fuck, when had she started crying?

"I know I can't have _those_ dreams, but we can have our own. I want to marry you, Ben Solo. I want to wear a dress that makes me feel like a princess and I want you to look like a prince. I want Han to walk me down the aisle and maybe he'll dance with me while you dance with Leia. I want to stand in front of all our friends, whether that's four or forty or four hundred, and tell them how much I love you. I know this sounds disgustingly fairy tale-esque, and not like me at all, but I don't care. I want it, all of it, with you."

"Okay," Ben said, laying a delicate kiss on her knuckles, "okay, let's do it."

"Yeah?" Rey gave him a watery but hopeful smile.

"Yeah," he agreed. "What do we do first? We need a color story, right? Or we pick the venue then the colors?"

 _Oof_ , this man.

"First," she chuckled, "we go down to the courthouse as planned, then we go over to your parents' house and tell them we're engaged. _Just engaged_."

Ben proposed two weeks ago, and neither wanted to wait longer than necessary; therefore, they filled out the required paperwork immediately, and were going to the courthouse tomorrow to make it official. However, they were both aware, without needing to say it, that informing _Leia Organa_ her one and only son married _without her being there_ was not a smart move.

"Yes, and watch my mother take over everything." Ben's sarcasm dripped.

"Ben. She won't do that."

"Rey. She will. She's retired and antsy. If she doesn't have a hand in some project or the next, she gets stir crazy. Drives dad crazy in the process."

Rey rolled her eyes before leaning forward, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. The hand against her cheek slipped to the nape of her neck, holding her close for a distinctively _not_ chaste kiss. The kind of kiss he promised to give her everyday. A kiss filled with hope, devotion, reassurance, sincerity, passion, lust—the things this man's tongue did to her were wicked, sinful but so damn good—and above all else, filled with love.

Gently lowering her to the cushions, his hips cradled familiarly between her thighs, Ben kissed his way down her throat. Her breathy sighs and tender moans, her fingers weaving through his dark tresses, encouraged him to continue his trek. Tugging aside the thin straps of her camisole, he revealed the soft curves of her breasts and the dusty pink of her nipples. He laved just the tip of his tongue over the rosy peaks.

"Ben, _please_ ," Rey urged, wanting the wicked, sinful caress of his touch, his tongue. She attempted to pull him closer, but he resisted, keeping his lips maddeningly light against her skin. "It's not nice to tease." Rey drove her hips up, desperately starting to need friction. 

"What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you. My fingers?" He brushed them along the slope of her cheek then slid them down across her torso to her waistband. "My mouth?" He dragged his teeth over her aching nipples, a pleading mewl escaping her throat. "My tongue?" He swiftly twisted his with hers but pulled away too soon for her to properly participate. He met her glare with a leer. "Or do you need my cock? Do you need me inside your pretty pink pussy?"

"All of it. I want all of it, all of _you_." Rey drew him down for a proper kiss. "For the rest of our days, I'll always want you."

Ben discarded her camisole and shorts, banished to some corner of the living room. His shirt and boxers followed immediately after, freeing his heavy and hard arousal. Her lace panties were torn, ruined in his haste. 

"Ben! Those were new!" Rey reprimanded. 

"Yes," he acknowledged, "and they were in the way. We're getting married tomorrow. I want to fuck my fiancée all day today. Then I want to fuck _my wife_ all day tomorrow."

"You'll have me walking weird to the courthouse? And your parents?!"

"I'll carry you. For the rest of our days. In my arms, in my heart."

Oh. _Damn_ but they were saps.

"Make love to me, fiancée."

He did. Thoroughly.

**A Few Hours Later**

They laid on opposite sides of their bed, Rey on her stomach and Ben on his back, having just rolled off her after their third bout of love making. Their gasping breaths filled the air.

Rey heard more than saw Ben shift towards her, and felt his fingers walk a path from the back of her knee up her thigh, the curve of her ass, her side—which caused a slight twitch—to the shoulder farthest from him. He pulled her close.

"Oh, you're good, Ben Solo, but your refractory period isn't _that_ good," Rey joked, pushing halfheartedly against his chest.

"I purely want to hold you, love," Ben replied, dropping a kiss to her temple.

Well who was she to deny him such a wholesome request?

The soon-to-be married couple circled their arms around each other's torso and hooked their legs together, settling in comfortably for a post coital nap. Ben reached down for the fleece throw, unjustly kicked to the foot of the bed, and draped it over them.

"I was thinking..." Rey started.

"Mhmm?" Ben moaned.

"We need a witness for tomorrow. Do you think Chewie would mind?"

"I'll need to call him and ask."

"Should do that sooner rather than later."

He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled thoughtfully out his mouth. They already sounded like an old married couple. He couldn't recall being happier.

"Yeah." He looked to his bedside table, where his cell typically resided. Damn. He left it in the living room, next to his laptop. _Someone_ had distracted him.

"I'll get it," Rey offered. Rising, she pecked a kiss to his cheek and took the throw with her, wrapping it over her shoulders.

"Hey! Thief!" Ben playfully complained, swiping but she leapt out of his reach.

"I prefer the term _scavenger_." She stuck her tongue out at him as she waltzed away.

"Don't stick that out at me unless you plan to do something with it!" An unoriginal taunt but compelling. He collapsed back into the pillows.

"Oh I will, husband-to-be!" She cried and swiftly returned, his cellphone and two glasses of ice water in hand. Settling one beside him, and taking a long pull from her own glass, she watched him dial Chewie's number. Another peck and she headed to the bathroom, flinging the throw over his head.

Taking care of the vital ablutions, Rey took stock of herself in the mirror and smiled. Love bites decorated her neck, chest and inner thighs. Her lips and nipples were swollen, sensitive and red. Her fingers ached from gripping Ben's shoulders and the bedsheets so rigidly. Her hair was an absolute _wreck_. And her eyes were shimmering. Yep, definitely a woman thoroughly fucked by the love of her life. 

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

She exited the bathroom, catching the tail end of Ben's conversation with his uncle.

"Thanks, Uncle Chewie. We'll see you tomorrow." He hung up and tossed the phone next to his empty glass. 

"That was a short call." Rey wiggled back into her spot between his arms, the throw snugly over both of them again.

"He didn't ask questions, he simply agreed," Ben explained. 

Rey made a satisfied noise, burrowing further into his embrace. That post coital nap was still in order, then some lunch, and then more getting thoroughly fucked by the love of her life.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you, Soon-To-Be Mrs. Rey Solo."

**The Next Day**

Chewie met them at the courthouse, dressed smartly in a dark brown suit, and greeting each with a hug. He handed over two envelopes, one for Ben and one for Rey, instructing not to open them until after the ceremony. Ben stored both in his jacket pocket before the trio headed inside.

The couple sat quietly, fingers intertwined, waiting for their turn. Other couples were getting married today too. Three more to go until them, each dressed as elegantly casual as the next.

Rey herself sported a white midi dress, with a high-low hem and lacy short sleeves. The buttons in the back drove Ben mad this morning as he witnessed she wore no bra. Her groom wore a traditional black suit, a bowtie and perfectly polished Oxfords.

Their names were called. Ben and Rey squeezed hands reassuringly as they took their spots, Chewie just to the side.

Court weddings didn't allow for personalized vows, too time consuming. Thus, they repeated after the judge— _I take thee, to have, to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live._ —and kissed. 

Sweet and traditional vows, Rey liked them, but they paled in comparison to the vows Ben swore against her pussy as he evoked two orgasms from her before letting her out of bed. She devised similar vows and orgasms for him later tonight.

The ceremony finished, the trio thanked the judge, and headed out. Stopping a few steps below them, Chewie asked what their plans were now.

"Food. Then tomorrow we'll head over to Han and Leia's. Tell them about our _engagement_ ," Rey briefed. She couldn't stop smiling. She was _Mrs_. Rey Solo. Ben Solo was her _husband_. 

They were _married_.

Ben's expression harmonized with her own.

Chewie gave an understanding smile, another hug and swore not to say a word, before leaving them to _bask_.

Ben removed the letters from his pocket, handing over Rey's, and opening his own. A simple note but thoughtfully composed, acknowledging the sorrows of hardships past and commending them of their loyalty to each other.

Rey didn't realize tears leaked from her eyes until Ben brushed them away with a thumb. Fuck, _again_? Yet, he was no better.

"He's always had a way with words, huh?" Rey asked, folding up the paper.

"He's given me excellent life advice. So, food?" Ben pocketed the letters and settled his hands atop her hips as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, we've leftovers." Rey didn't waste food. "Then I definitely remember you saying something about fucking your wife all day."

With a smoldering glance, he kissed her fiercely, promisingly. 

"If my wife is amiable to the endeavor."

"She's quite amiable, husband."

**Another Few Hours Later**

Round four, no three, no four? Yes, four.

First was against the inside of the front door, both too eager to undress properly, her legs fixed around his waist, his hands cradling her thighs. Second happened after a light lunch, with her bent over the countertop, his hips slapping against her ass. Thankfully, she convinced him to change out of their formal wear before chowing down. Depositing her on the bed, their sweats scattered throughout the kitchen, he devoured her pussy like a starved man, whispering delicious indecencies much the same as he did this morning. Sinking his cock into her once more, he languidly fucked her a third time, hands pinned above their heads, fingers interlaced. Next, a bubble bath, complete with the champagne they'd been saving for a "special occasion" because _everyone_ does that, and as she rested her back against his chest, his fingers lazily brought her to another climax. Hastily drying off once the water turned tepid, she shoved him back to the bed and announced it was her turn. 

Rey wanted to fuck her husband.

Straddling him, her hips rocked and her hands braced atop his pectorals. Ben's own hands held her waist, meeting her thrusts, while his eyes held her own. 

"Fuck, _Rey_!" Ben exclaimed, coming hard as her inner walls _squeezed_.

Her thrusts were slowly becoming unsteady, frantic. She was there, almost there, just a little more. 

" _Ben, please_ ," she whimpered. 

One hand slid down to her clit, circling it with the pad of his fingertip, the other slid up to the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss, swallowing her rapturous cry. She crashed to his chest, moaning in satisfaction.

"Promise me it'll always be like this?" 

"What, you don't wish to improve?" He joked, wholly out of breath.

She laughed, and cuddled closer, sated after being so thoroughly fucked by her husband. Making a mental note that upon waking after the post coital nap, she wanted to give him those vows and orgasms she silently promised him this morning, Rey grabbed the fleece throw from the foot of the bed and draped it over them.

"I love you, Ben Solo."

"I love you, Rey Solo."

**Several Months Later**

A knock, full fisted and determined, pounded on the door. A distinctly different knock than the kind Finn Trooper, Rey's Man of Honor, had, who should be on sentry duty right now, making sure the bride stayed put.

"Ladies?"

 _Han_ , who should also be on sentry duty right now, making sure the groom— _his son_ —stayed put.

"No, you stay, I'll handle this," Leia ordered Rey, who'd risen from her spot in front of the vanity mirror, her lipstick being perfected by her bridesmaid, Rose Tico. She sat but twisted around. Rose held the lip brush aloft, curious.

The photographer, Kaydel Ko Connix, a petite woman with golden hair plaited in twin buns, strategically repositioned her camera.

Leia cracked the door, an annoyed huff escaping her lips when she saw her husband— _not_ dressed in his wedding attire—peak through the slivered opening.

"What are you doing over here?"

"Haven't seen your hair down like that since Endor, princess. It's nice."

"Don't try that with me, Han Solo. Answer the question." Leia consciously tossed her long hair back, down in preparation for the braids she'd planned to weave through the greying locks.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." He looked over his shoulder. "Just brought a visitor."

Han stepped out of the way and their son took his spot.

"Ben? No. No, you know you can't see her yet." Leia attempted to shut the door, but a perfectly polished black Oxford slammed through the gap.

"Mom, _please_ , let me...."

Leia looked over her own shoulder to Rey. She was halfway to the door anyways.

A gloved hand appeared but was quickly retracted then reappeared ungloved.

"Rey, sweetheart? We can...." He couldn't complete his sentences, his nerves getting the best of him, which was ridiculous, considering.

Leia retreated, allowing Rey to thread her fingers through his, but they stayed on opposite sides of the door.

"Are you alright, Ben?" Rey asked.

"Somewhat. Excited, eager, nervous," he answered.

"Yeah, me too. Which is crazy, considering."

 _Considering_ they'd been married for approximately a year now, this wedding a mere formality, but it made all their friends and family, especially Leia, so happy. Only Chewie knew the truth, serving as witness, and he'd sworn himself to secrecy.

"Should we tell them?" Rey whispered.

"I'd rather not have a lecture on my wedding day," he bantered. "Maybe after."

"What are you two talking about?" Han's gruff voice broke the moment.

Laughing conspiringly, their hands squeezed reassuringly before reluctantly pulling away.

"Ben?" Leia called to her son. "Would you let me braid your hair?"

He must have nodded as a giant smile graced her face. Opening the door just enough, Leia slipped out of the bridal suite, skirts rustling as she went. She popped her head back in.

"You girls going to be alright for a few minutes?"

"We'll be fine," Rose confirmed.

Rey nodded, fixing in her earrings.

Leia ducked out with a smile, Kaydel behind her.

"And _you_ —" her tone indicated she spoke to her husband—"why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Don't worry, Your Highness, I'll take care of it."

The voices of the Organa-Solo family faded as they walked back to the lounge reserved for the groom and his party. Well, the voices of Han and Leia specifically, with Ben, undoubtedly rolling his eyes, quietly observing the back and forth he'd witnessed all his life. 

Finn knocked, and entered, with a guilty expression.

"Uh-huh," Rose retorted knowingly.

"Sorry, but you should've seen the poor guy's face. The most pathetic I've ever seen it," Finn explained. "Did you see him, Rey?"

"Leia made sure we didn't but we touched hands. It was good to have that moment." Rey sat in front of the vanity mirror, taking in her appearance with delighted eyes.

"You okay, peanut?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just, ready to go."

"Your betrothed seems ready to go too. Couldn't even wait for your First Look," observed Rose.

 _My husband_ , Rey corrected. It amazed her how she and Ben kept their courthouse wedding a secret for so long. Small miracles.

Only a few minutes passed until another knock, precise, professional and rapid. Finn opened the door and in stepped Gwen Phasma, the wedding planner. A gorgeous woman, towering and immaculate, dressed in a purposely oversized black suit, her chrome heels and bangles matched the pen she used to scribble rapidly in a thick binder.

"Ready? Ben's impatiently waiting in the atrium," Phasma informed the bride.

"It hasn't even been five minutes," Rey giggled incredulously.

Phasma's pen stopped.

"Since what?"

"Since he came to the door."

"Impatient man indeed."

"Oh, I _know_."

Rose kept the train of her cape and skirt from dragging as they followed Phasma through the corridors to Rey's pacing groom. She instructed them to wait with Kaydel, already at the archway leading to the open courtyard, while she went to Ben and asked him to turn his back. He did so, gloved hands clasped in front. Rey stepped through at Phasma's wave, Kaydel sneaking into position, camera at the ready.

The bride tapped her groom's shoulder and it took mere seconds for both to start tearing up.

"Oh wow," Rey complimented.

"You're enchanting," Ben said simultaneously.

He wore a bespoke black suit, with a crimson shirt and straight black tie underneath a damask waistcoat, complete with black gloves, red socks and the same Oxfords from their courthouse wedding. A floor length cape draped over his shoulders, secured with a gold chain across his clavicle. Two ornate braids, one on each side of his head, merging at the back finished his look. 

"Mom insisted we _correspond somewhere_ ," Ben explained when Rey indicated their capes.

Rey flared out her diaphanous cape, attached to the shoulders of her V-neck white crop top. A high waisted silky skirt allowed for an inch of skin to peak out. Starting at the knee, the skirt ombred from the clean white to a deep sapphire, her pointed toe flats matching the blue. She wore her hair down, with no veil, but decorated with celestial hair pins strategically placed, and crawler earrings of bejeweled forget me nots. 

"You look like a prince, Prince Benjamin Bail Organa-Solo of Alderaan." Wouldn't that make for an excellent love interest in a trashy romance novel?

"And you are my princess." He kissed her knuckles, deliberately beside her rings. "My queen." He kissed her below her ear, a shiver of pleasure raced down her spine. "My empress." He kissed her delicately on the lips.

Yep, definitely the love interest in a trashy romance novel, the smuggler prince to her scavenger. 

Kaydel posed them throughout the courtyard, standing, sitting, back to back, hugging, kissing, and with Rose's help, even getting a dramatic cape flare from them.

"I missed you. I couldn't sleep last night," Rey confessed, head resting against his chest as he stood behind her, hands holding her arms out for another photo.

"Me neither. The bed felt strange without you." Ben angled his head low, bringing his lips to her ear. "I've plans for you when we reach Theed, _wife_."

"I can't wait, _husband_ ," she declared, blushing.

Phasma reappeared, breaking them apart. Their guests were arriving. They returned to their separate hideaway. Rose provided final touchups to Rey's makeup and Leia adjusted everything _just so_ to Ben's suit and hair.

At Phasma's signal, Ben escorted his mother down the aisle first, hugging her and his Uncle Chewie before taking his spot by the officiant. Next walked down Ben's Best Man, Armitage Hux, followed by Finn, then the other groomsman, Poe Dameron escorting Rose. 

Finally, Rey, with her arm looped through Han's—handsomely dressed in a dark suit—walked down the aisle, clutching her bouquet. Ben thanked his dad and took her hands, deciding to forgo the gloves for the ceremony.

A short ceremony, but no less meaningful than the one prior, Rey and Ben spoke of disastrous first meetings and invaluable second chances, of misunderstandings and reconciliations, of ancestry and choices, of pride and humility, of respect and, of course, love.

"Thank you, from making a dream come true," Rey said, contentedly crying.

"I have every intention for them all to come true," vowed Ben, crying equally happily. 

"Promise?"

"For the rest of our days."

They kissed and were hopelessly, madly, deeply, _thoroughly_ in love. And married.

Yep, disgustingly fairy tale-esque but absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smutty fiction! If you liked it, or if you didn't, leave a comment, let me know how I can improve. Thanks.
> 
> Also, Rey's "official" wedding dress is based off the David Koma look Daisy Ridley wore to the Japanese premiere/fan event of TRoS.


End file.
